


L'ultimo desiderio

by tuttebbestie



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Gen, Mary POV, POV Second Person, Riflessioni del pg
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuttebbestie/pseuds/tuttebbestie
Summary: Mary avrebbe voluto vivere felice. Voleva Ib, voleva amici, voleva una vita.Ib, però, è un'altra persona e ha fatto la sua scelta, distruggendola per sempre.
Relationships: Ib & Mary (Ib)





	L'ultimo desiderio

**A** ll’interno dei confini d’una torre di tela, da lontano scorgi un mondo diverso, colorato, _vivo_.  
  
Non te ne fai niente di bambole rotte, libri grondanti di vacui meriti di chi ha perso la sua umanità, non hai bisogno di pastelli colorati, rose finte, stupidi quadri. Della finzione ne hai abbastanza, sono tutti specchi per le allodole.  
  
Anche tu tendi all’impossibile, a ciò che non avrai ma che speri sazi la tua ingordigia.  
  
Come attraverso uno specchio segui i passi insicuri di una bambina; ti basta poco per capire che _vuoi_ lei, sarà tua, sarà la tua sorellina adorata che giocherà con te fino alla fine.  
La possederai: la felicità sfiora i polpastrelli di mani tese, volte alla realtà illusoria del mondo al di là.  
  
E quando la vedi davanti a te, tangibile, capisci in cosa siete così diverse.  
Aneli alla vita, quel ‘qualcosa’ che brilla negli occhi rossi di Ib, quel soffio che per poco non sei riuscita a mozzare in quel ragazzo.  
  
Neanche ricordi il nome, basta l’odore di chiuso che ne impregna le vesti a ricordarti tuo padre e a farti ribollire di vendetta.  
  
Ib, lui ti abbandonerà.  
  
Ib, lascialo morire.  
  
Ib, ci sono io.  
  
Ib?  
  
Ib, perché mi fai così soffrire?  
  
Hai solo desiderato scappare dal paese dei balocchi in cui sei regina di tutto e di niente, in cui possiedi volontà di manichini e quadri, in cui non hai oppositori, sei assoluta, padrona di un’illusione spaventosa creata per parcheggiarti lontana dagli occhi.  
Ogni tuo desiderio è avverato, non puoi godere di fatica, sei una bestia incompleta rinchiusa in una gabbia.  
  


  
  
  
**È** quando fissi quegli occhi rossi e vitrei che capisci di non poterla comandare.  
Lei è diversa, non è una bambola, un burattino o un’illusione.  
  
L’ _orrore_ nel suo viso, nei suoi occhi che gronderebbero sangue per l’angoscia, che desiderano solo barricarsi in un nulla eterno e non vedere più la luce, la determinazione caparbia che per ultima lascerà le sue membra nell’istante finale, sono questi gli sguardi che ti rivolge la tua _amica_ ; ti conficca nel petto un’occhiata di disgusto, terrore e disperazione pura, l’espressione di chi non ha idea di cosa sta facendo ma non si fermerà finché avrà adrenalina in corpo.  
  
La vedi tremare con in mano l’accendino. È la fine.  
Fa un passo, e ti senti come un animale feroce che indietreggia, pur godendo di ogni forza, impotente verso la fiaccola retta da mani di cavernicolo.  
  
La vedi piangere. Piange per un morto, un morto che vedi riflesso nelle lacrime dei suoi occhi.  
La vedi soffrire e ti illudi che abbia rimorsi e rimpianti, ti illudi che stia patendo per te.  
  
«A-...», non chiedi nemmeno soccorso, «papà...»  
  
E sei già cenere al vento, un brutto sogno evaso, una bestia rara e ora estinta.  
In una realtà distorta e lontana immagini il mondo, quello vero, come il Paradiso, amici obbedienti e sorrisi ingenui. È la tua mente a sostituirli alle immagini opache che vedi intessute nella trama, la stessa trama che brucia, adesso e per sempre.


End file.
